


The Best Days of Your Life?

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, by FancyFigures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by FancyFigures--They say that reading stimulates the imagination - Duo's out to prove the point!





	The Best Days of Your Life?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Duo lay on the couch in the lounge, dressed in nothing but sleep shorts and a thin tee shirt, flicking idly through several pages of print. "Certainly have an exciting sex life in these fics, don't they?"   
  
Heero grunted. He wasn't really listening - he was sitting over at the desk, unscrambling an encrypted message from headquarters on his laptop.   
  
Duo whistled, a low sound, almost under his breath. "God, that's really _hot_..."   
  
Heero sighed. He'd been distracted now. "What on earth are you reading?"   
  
Duo didn't look up, but a smile teased at his generous mouth. His cheeks looked a little pink. "It's a fanfic story, Heero. While you had your nose deep in electronic circuitry, I found this cute site with some fabulous fics, all about _us_."   
  
"Hn?" Heero peered over at his lover. He knew him well enough now to know a lot about his body language. It was always very eloquent. He could see the way that Duo had stretched out languidly over the soft cushions; could see that he lay face down, wriggling his hips a little uncomfortably. Duo had a hard-on, and was trying to cover it up - for the time being anyway.   
  
Heero was intrigued; and a little unnerved. Hadn't they just had a delicious wake-up session, when he'd nudged a half-sleepy Duo and rolled him over on to his back, running his hands greedily over those pale, muscled thighs...? Hadn't Duo already come, yelping his excitement and satisfaction so loudly that it rattled the toiletry bottles on the bedside table, and probably woke everyone else in the block?   
  
"About us? In what context? A biography?"   
  
Duo snorted. "Not unless either of us went to some kinda exclusive boys' boarding school. It's just fiction, Heero. It's called 'The Head Boy.'"   
  
"But you said it was hot..."   
  
"So you _were_ listening to me!" smirked Duo. He wriggled round again, and sat half-upright, gazing at Heero over the back of the couch. "It's all about us getting together - in the most intimate way."   
  
Heero paled a little. "How could anyone know -?"   
  
"I've not told any tales!" protested Duo. "They just made it up, I guess. I'm apparently a rebellious, gay, horny teenager with a passionate crush on you -"   
  
"That's the truth, though -"   
  
"- and you're a sadistic, power-hungry despot, who rules the school with a rod of iron -" Duo snickered, " - and torments me and desires me in equal measures."   
  
"Not true at all!" came Heero's forceful protest.   
  
Duo ignored him. "And we have a fiery and erotic time together, each desperate for each other in rather different ways. Then -"   
  
"Then?"   
  
"Well, they get together at the end, and find some kinda understanding. But on the way, it's damned hot stuff..."   
  
"Should you be reading this _stuff_?" scoffed Heero. Only Duo would have noted the slight tremor to his normally steady voice.   
  
"Why not?" asked Duo, his eyes wide and seemingly innocent. "It's intelligent stuff - it's well-written stuff." His voice dropped a key - it was slightly husky, and his gaze slid a little way down from Heero's face. "It's sexy stuff."   
  
Heero whimpered. That look of Duo's - he knew it so well, and it had never meant anything but mess and ecstasy for him. And more whimpering.   
  
"But isn't it for women?"   
  
"Not necessarily. Depends what turns you on - what you enjoy. And I have to admit I'm enjoying this. It's -"   
  
"What?" said Heero. He knew immediately that he should never have asked.   
  
"It's giving me ideas, Heero. How we could be a little more - adventurous in our sex life. Bring some extra -"   
  
" - confusion?"   
  
" - spice, Heero. Titillation; thrill; buzz; glamour; stimulation; sensuality; zest -"   
  
"Zest?" Heero wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Is that what they mean by _lemon_?"   
  
Duo continued to coax. "Can't we try it? Try out some of the things the authoress describes in her fic -"   
  
Heero growled something that sounded like 'sadistic, twisted women', but Duo may have been mistaken.   
  
"Why, Duo? Aren't you happy with what we've got? With what we do?"   
  
Duo sighed. Pouted. Nibbled at his lower lip in that way that twanged every nerve of Heero's from his neck to his groin, and all places in between. That made him want to drop his pants there and then, and fuck Duo into whatever surface was handiest.   
  
"Of course I'm happy with it all! But we can always add to the fun, can't we? It's just for fun, Heero -"   
  
Heero opened his mouth to say 'no', as Duo was obviously labouring under some kind of misapprehension.   
  
"Just for me, Heero," came the soft, seductive tones. "How's about it?"   
  
~*~   
  
Heero stood at his desk, running a damp finger around the collar of a too-tight shirt, and wondering what the hell he was doing.   
  
"A schoolboy's uniform, Duo? I look ridiculous! Where the hell did you find it? The blazer's too small - and I _never_ wear a tie, for God's sake -"   
  
Duo was a couple of feet away from him, dressed in a similar outfit of grey pants, white shirt and smart blazer. The trousers were a couple of inches too short for his long legs, and his braid hung lower than the hem of the jacket. He didn't seem to be concerned at all about his attire; but his eyes ran up and down Heero' body like he was ice-cream on a hot day. "Don't fiddle about with it. You've got to have the clothes on in the first place, to take 'em off, y'know?"   
  
Heero gave one of his trademark whimpers - small and anguished, like a trapped animal. "So what now?"   
  
Duo's grin was hungry; mischievous. "Order me to do something, Heero - you're in charge. I'm the one who's been caught jerking off in the deserted classroom -"   
  
"Have you? I mean, is that what happens in the fic?"   
  
"Uh-huh," nodded Duo. The grin was turning into an evil smirk, and his eyes opened wider in mock terror. He started to tug his tie loose. "What you gonna say about that, _Head Boy_? You want me to show you what I was doing? So you can decide on the punishment?"   
  
"Duo -" gulped Heero, wondering what the tolerance level was for a shirt collar button in the face of Duo Maxwell's determined lust. "What do you mean -"?   
  
Duo had leant back against the couch, and unzipped his smart grey pants. Heero thought - apropos of nothing - how cute Duo actually looked in uniform. Then Duo lifted out his very swollen erection, weighing it lovingly in his palm, and Heero forgot how to think at all.   
  
"Show me, then," whispered Heero. His voice sounded very hoarse. "I order you to do it, Duo. Show me what you were doing."   
  
Duo started to stroke. A gasp escaped his lips. Heero licked his own.   
  
"I was thinking of _you_ ," growled Duo. His breathing grew shallower; his hand was firmer on his cock. He drew the skin up and down, spreading the warm slippery pre-cum over the crown, and cradling the swelling shaft in his palm. His expression grew a little distant. "Thinking of how horny you are - how much I want you."   
  
"How - dare you think of me like that -" gasped Heero. He wasn't sure where the script was coming from, but he seemed to know what to say. The flash of excitement in Duo's eyes showed that he liked it, too.   
  
"I can't help it," replied Duo. His eyes were starting to blur - his mouth twisted in a decidedly feral grin as he gazed at Heero. "Like - you're the Head Boy and you're not gonna notice me. But I can't help wanting you. A body like that; eyes like that; your gorgeous arrogance and supreme self-confidence -"   
  
Heero felt his throat impossibly constricted; he started to tug at his own tie, desperate to get breath to his body. Duo's eyes were stalking him; they were _devouring_ him. And Duo was close to climax now - Heero could see his hips thrusting vainly into his fist, and his balls shifting impatiently down between his thighs. It was a miracle to watch.   
  
He drew himself up to his full height, and peered down at the straining, moaning boy. "So come for me, Duo. I order it.   
  
"Come for me!"   
  
~*~   
  
There was a sleepy sigh from deep in the couch cushions; there was a trail of discarded clothing on the floor all the way from the desk.   
  
"Christ, that was good!" came Duo's muffled voice. He cleared a throat that felt surprisingly dry, considering what he'd just swallowed. "You play that sadistic bastard role just a little too well, Heero! Mmmm..."   
  
Heero's voice was an exhausted murmur. "I wasn't very keen on wearing the uniform, Duo, y'know -"   
  
"'S OK," snickered his happy lover. "It didn't stay on long, did it? You only had to loosen that striped tie in that masterful way, and I just sorta lost the plot, anyway - "   
  
"Yeah, I noticed," mumbled Heero. His neck was sore, both from the collar and from Duo's sharp, greedy teeth. His groin was damp and sweetly sweaty, and still bore trails of Duo's hot saliva.   
  
"The way you ordered me about..." sighed Duo. "Damned exciting - you gotta tone to that voice that I never heard before! Telling me to come for you - watching me with those deep, dark eyes of yours, making those cute little groans in the bottom of your throat while I pumped everything out all over the carpet... then grabbing me by the tie and tugging me down to service you in return -"   
  
Heero groaned again at the tantalising memories. "I guess I liked the look of you at my feet - pushing down on your head -"   
  
Duo moaned in a similar response. He was panting slightly, and his tongue flickered out to lick the saltiness from Heero's neck. "Not sure I can go another round _just_ yet, o master, though give me a coupla minutes -"   
  
"But, Duo - the licking of my shoes...!"   
  
Duo laughed and grimaced. "OK, that was a bit over the top, I guess! I can still taste the polish, actually - it was foul! Don't they do it in some kinda flavours?"   
  
Heero made a noise of perfect disgust; Duo made a sound like vomiting. Then they went back to the damned exciting memories, and the couch springs started protesting again.   
  
~*~   
  
"No!" said Heero. He stood in the kitchen, halfway between fridge and table, with the laudable intention of getting supper ready. He appeared to have been distracted, because he was staring at Duo with patent disbelief. He spoke very firmly - but with a hint of panic in his voice. "Not in the park!"   
  
"Don't be a wuss," laughed Duo. There was an ominously predatory light in his eye. "It worked OK in the fic! And it was damned erotic, too. Just imagine the excitement of stripping me stark naked, then pressing me up against a tree, and grinding against me until I come, all over you -"   
  
Heero gave that small whimper, like the same trapped animal as before.   
  
"There are all sorts of hidey-holes where we won't be seen - you can keep your uniform on -"   
  
" _No_!" Heero's voice squeaked a bit. "Categorically no! I couldn't possibly enjoy it - I wouldn't be able to relax - what if someone saw us -?"   
  
"So let's try it here first, then," wheedled Duo. He took Heero's hand, and tugged him towards the back door. It was open, and the apartment was on the ground floor; they could see the bright spring evening outside. "Let's just sneak out into the back yard and go for a dress - or _un_ dress rehearsal -!"   
  
Heero was sure he resisted - he was sure he complained loudly and firmly. But he still found himself face up against the corner fence post in the back yard, with a pile of Duo's clothes snagging round his feet, and a naked Duo writhing in front of him. He was kissing Duo - holding Duo tightly up against the wooden post; and feeling Duo's rock hard cock against his pants, as their groins rubbed up together. Duo was moaning for attention and wincing every time a nail head stabbed him in the kidneys; he bared his neck, and Heero just _had_ to nip at it. His lover's skin tasted of soap and herbs and fresh air - it was intoxicating! There was a slight breeze around them, lifting Heero's hair, and raising goose bumps along Duo's nude flesh. Heero could smell the honeysuckle bush beside them - hear the birdsong in the trees in the alleyway behind.   
  
He knew he was urging Duo him to 'hush' - while Duo was urging him to rub harder, 'cos - in his muttered words - he was just so frickin' _close_ -!   
  
Heero had a small fraction of his brain still working in sense-time. That part told him he was glad that he was still dressed; glad the weather was dry, and that it was a quiet time in the early evening, when none of the neighbours were likely to be around; glad that it wasn't him who was going to have splinters in his butt. Then Duo gave that gorgeous little hiccup that often preceded his climax, and Heero's thoughts swung 100% towards lust and the desperate need for completion. His excitement ran like an electric shiver all through his clothed body, and his own climax started to uncoil.   
  
In the distant background, Heero thought he heard the sound of their neighbour starting up his lawnmower - a phut phut whine, and then the buzz of him moving it methodically across the small but well-tended lawn. All the way across to the fence, where he'd usually stop and call 'Hi' to them if they were around.   
  
Heero tried to speak - he knew he had to tell Duo - something... But by now, there were no words that either of them could find. Heero's head dropped to Duo's shoulder, and he leant more heavily into the soft, bare, pliant flesh - he panted heavily into Duo's ear. Duo clutched at Heero's neck, thrusting his leg between the other man's, and he bucked underneath him, groaning a stream of nonsense that announced he was shooting his load and there was nothing gonna stop him now!   
  
Heero felt the hot, sticky mess inside his own pants, just seconds before he felt the dampness of Duo's cum burst out down his groin and leg. He knew he groaned; he prayed the lawnmower's grinding hid the sound. He felt Duo's heart hammering against his chest, and knew his own mirrored it for fierceness.   
  
They slumped against the fence together, spent and sweaty. The lawnmower slowed - and stopped.   
  
~*~   
  
"Mrs Clark says we're welcome to use the garden any time..." said Duo, slowly.   
  
Heero refused to turn around from his laptop and answer. Duo watched the flush creep up his neck, and wanted to kiss the hot, embarrassed skin.   
  
"She says she turned away at the last minute, and didn't see anything, and she doesn't know why I needed to apologise at all!"   
  
"She was laughing," growled Heero. "There was talk about a camera -"   
  
Duo wisely resisted mentioning that was also in the fic. After all, he didn't think that even _he_ would have the nerve to ask Mrs C for a copy, even if it were true. "It was damned exciting, Heero," he whispered. His hand stroked softly at his lover's thigh under the table. "Wasn't it?"   
  
Heero made that mutter about 'sadistic, twisted women' again. "Ruined my pants," he grumbled. But Duo saw the telltale bulge in his lap, and smirked in secret.   
  
"Didn't I promise to do your laundry for a month to make up for it?"   
  
Heero didn't understand why Duo followed that with a low laugh. Doing his laundry was surely never a laughing matter...   
  
~*~   
  
"A prisoner? What the hell do you mean?" Heero thought that his tolerance was being sorely tried recently. He stood in the lounge, staring in amazement at Duo's latest suggestion.   
  
"Chill, Heero - it's just role play. And anyway, it's me that's tied up, isn't it? Doesn't have to hurt - just a sexy little game..."   
  
"For how long?"   
  
"In the fic it was overnight..."   
  
"...No way," said Heero. The firmness was quite definite this time.   
  
"Sure, sure," Duo rushed to reassure. "I mean, it's just for fun! I know you're not really a sadistic bastard like that, don't I? But it'd be something I'd like to try...you can strip me, blindfold me, tie up my hands to the bedposts ...then you can creep in and do whatever you like with me; _touch_ whatever you like of me; feed me some titbits, whatever you choose, the juices running down my chin and on to my body -"   
  
Heero gave another small whimper. The trapped animal was getting used to this treatment.   
  
"Just 'til supper time, then..." coaxed Duo. "Just try it out - "   
  
Heero thought the whole idea was ridiculous. They didn't need this kind of artificial stimulus, surely, to enjoy a full and satisfying sexlife?   
  
When he opened his mouth to reply, he was sure he was going to say 'no'.   
  
~*~   
  
Duo lay spread out on the bed, arms tied to the edges of the headboard with the school ties that they'd worn before. He was blindfolded with a large handkerchief that Heero had surreptitiously borrowed from Mrs Clark's washing line - he thought Duo might enjoy the irony.   
  
Duo was completely naked - the tendons of his arms strained a little at the bindings; his legs were stretched wide, the pale flesh gleaming with a mixture of sweat and the shivering of his muscles.   
  
Heero was finding it difficult to breathe normally. His lover was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen. A gift - a sacrifice - a temptation he wasn't inclined to refuse.   
  
"So - what now?"   
  
"In the fic..." said Duo, softly. "In the fic, you torment me, play with my cock - feed me food with your tongue, kissing me -"   
  
"Softly?"   
  
" - roughly," gasped Duo. "Where are you, Heero? I need you here, lover, and pretty damned quick -" He wriggled about, appreciating the restraints for the first time; feeling the frustration.   
  
"What food did they use in the fic?"   
  
"Cheese steak," Duo ground out through gritted teeth. "Don't tease, Heero -"   
  
"I've only got fruit," said Heero, his voice a little weak. "We've been trying to go vegan, remember?" His hands trailed gently over Duo's chest, making the man's body shudder underneath him. He pressed his fingertips into the skin, seeing the pink marks underneath, and the tight flesh springing back up when he took his hand away. His fingers ghosted over Duo's throbbing groin, and he squeezed - none too gently - at the base of his cock, watching it leap and quiver in response.   
  
It was very erotic - touching Duo like this, when he couldn't even see him! He let a small, loving smile creep over his face.   
  
Duo groaned loudly at the agonising teasing. He had no idea where Heero's touch was going to come from next - he could only feel the heat from his lover's body, and hear his harshening breath. He could also feel the weight of his aroused cock tugging at his groin - the sticky thread of pre-cum tangling into his hairs.   
  
"Only got fruit!" he complained, voice heavy with desire. "Apples, oranges, Heero - I don't give a f -"   
  
"No," said Heero. "It's a banana."   
  
It was Duo's time to whimper.   
  
"Bit by bit..." said Heero, hoarsely. "Just open your mouth, and take it in -"   
  
Duo felt the cool, sweet fruit tease its way in between his lips. He felt it fill his mouth; then Heero pulled it out a little way, only to push it back in further. He did it again; and again. In and out, long and plump and tasty. Duo felt his cock bob on his stomach with a will of its own, and if he hadn't had his mouth full of banana and anticipatory saliva, he'd have begged for Heero's touch.   
  
The banana broke off - now Heero was feeding small chunks to him. And behind the crumbling fruit, he tasted the thick heat of Heero's tongue, pushing its way into his mouth after the food. He sucked desperately on it - then it was taken away, and more banana put in its place. Then another tongue massage, and by this time they were both panting heavily, and had abandoned any script for this scene. Duo felt Heero's hands on his waist, and the heat of Heero's equally naked body against his thighs.   
  
The game didn't last much longer. Duo couldn't have remembered what happened next in the fic if his life savings had depended on it; and Heero had grown tired of playing second fiddle to a banana. He grabbed Duo's legs and hoisted them high up on his shoulders.   
  
Duo was filled with something rather more tasty and rather more satisfying than a Caribbean fruit. And he gave voice to the yelps and screams that proved it to every neighbour within four hundred yards.   
  
~*~   
  
"Have you abandoned that fic now, Duo?" asked Heero. He was clearing away the plates from their supper, as it had been Duo's turn to cook tonight - and he had more reports to finish on the laptop this evening. He was behind with his work - the outrageous adventures that Duo kept insisting on were rather distracting him.   
  
Rather _deliciously_ , his mind reminded him, with a smirk of its own.   
  
He was obviously _too_ distracted, because he never heard Duo approaching until the braided man had him held tightly around the waist, and had lashed his hands together. Heero was more bemused than angry; his protest was weak - it was only that damned school tie again, and surely he could wriggle out of that with no trouble...   
  
Next he knew, he was propelled into the lounge and over to his desk, and dumped into his chair. Duo moved in a blur of limbs and lips, and then Heero found his pants unzipped, and his half-erect cock pulled out into the cool air of the apartment. Just as abruptly, Duo was straddling his lap and fondling him to a more impressive size. Heero wondered when Duo had shed his own pants, for the long, strong legs that gripped him were completely nude - and at the sight of Duo's purpling, throbbing erection nudging at his own, Heero wondered whether he'd even have a chance to whimper before he passed into Nirvana.   
  
"Oof," said Heero, for want of a more erudite word. "What are you up to -?"   
  
"One last scene in the fic, Heero," hissed his lover, leaning in to kiss and nip at Heero's cautious lips. He held Heero's bound hands tightly against his chest. "The worm turns - the biter is bit. Duo seeks his revenge from the Teasing Tyrant - he claims what he's wanted since the very first paragraph -"   
  
"Spell check?" asked Heero weakly.   
  
Duo ignored him gain. He lifted up on his toes, rising slightly above Heero's lap, and Heero's cock rose gracefully and damply along with him. Duo wriggled, and settled his puckered hole just at the tip of it; he bent his legs so that the thick, slick head probed its way into his entrance. He was already well lubricated.   
  
Heero groaned; a deep, guttural, animal sound of pure pleasure. Duo grimaced, and slid down steadily, until he sat back on Heero's lap, and Heero's cock was entirely sheathed within his body.   
  
"School days - " he moaned, as he started to pump his hips up and down. "Don't you just love 'em -?"   
  
Heero didn't reply in words. Instead, he wrenched his wrists apart, sending the knotted school tie flying, and releasing his hands to grip Duo's waist. Holding him tightly, he hauled himself up from the seat, still buried deeply within the other man, and twisted their joined bodies around. Duo had seconds to think about admiring his lover's strength, and then he found himself laid flat on his back on the top of Heero's desk, papers and pens flying everywhere. His legs were shifted, his hips were tilted so that Heero got a better angle of penetration, and the thrusting began in earnest.   
  
"Shouldn't - leave - the pages of a fic - lying around," grunted Heero. He was shuddering as he thrust - Duo watched the ecstasy rippling in his dark eyes and the sexual tension tightening in his chest, and he remembered many of the thousand reasons he loved Heero Yuy. "Might - _hn_ \- give me - ideas -"   
  
"School days -! " groaned Duo in reply, with an underlying chuckle of unadulterated delight. His ass was hauled back and forth across the smooth wood, his head was banging casually against the edge of the laptop keyboard, and his fingers were clutching for the edge of the table, in a desperate attempt to anchor himself against the pounding.   
  
"Don't they say - _uhh_! - they're the best days of your life?"   
  
~*~   
  
Duo collected up a pile of loose paper, and placed it carefully on the cushion beside him. The TV was off - the drinks finished. It was late in the evening.   
  
"I think I've exhausted all the possibilities from that 'Head Boy' fic now, Heero," he said, rather too casually. "Thought you'd like to know..."   
  
Heero sat comfortably beside him, and nodded back. He wondered why he felt a gentle disappointment. After all, he still had the bruises on his thighs from the last session, where he'd rammed them against the desk, nailing Duo in that satisfyingly aggressive way -   
  
He caught sight of Duo, watching his face and grinning, as if he knew exactly what Heero was thinking. Heero didn't know whether to hit him or kiss him! He refused to believe that his body language was as openly eloquent as Duo's own - he'd rather believe that Duo was a child of the devil and had the power to read minds!   
  
Maybe he wasn't that wrong, either.   
  
Duo picked up the papers again, still a little too casual - and Heero felt a shiver down his back.   
  
"But I've found another fic you may like - _we_ may like, that is!" Now Duo's face was wreathed in smiles of pure mischief. Heero knew that look, of course - he felt his nerve plummet, and his cock twitch up. "This one's called 'Sweet Tooth' by FancyFigures - 'best misuse of foodstuffs' award winner, it says! I was thinking ...now we've finished supper 'n all, we might look at it together -"   
  
Heero's only reply was a whimper.   
  
end


End file.
